Neji's Boxer
by MisSs005
Summary: 4 A.M.:A suspicious person has been located in our favourite Hyuuga’s chambers..Could it be this particular famous weaponmistress? Could he,she possible survive the Hyuuga’s wrath? And TenTen.. just what the heck are YOU doing with NEJI’s undie? NejiTen


**A/N: Hi there, my pretty, precious peepz...! Anywayz.. a very VERY VEEEERY long time ago I promised y'all to write some more NejiTen interaction... so here it is! Voíla! I kinda rushed with it and didn't let my beta-reader finish checking it, so there'll probably be a LOT of grammar mistakes and such.. Sorry..! I hope y'all forgive me for this one, eeny-weeny-beeny-whatever-eeny time! x) Anywayz.. that's kinda it.. hope you'll like it..!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, cuz' if I did.. er..- I dunno.. but the point is that I just dun' own it.. --' _**  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**+.+Neji's boxer+.+**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_

_**4 A.M**.: A suspicious person has been located in our favourite Hyuuga's chambers..  
Could it be this particular famous weapon-mistress? Could he/she possible survive the Hyuuga's wrath? And Ten-Ten.. just what the -heck- are YOU doing with NEJI's pants? **NejiTen**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Normal

"Speech"

_Thoughts / Dreams_

_**Flashbacks**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

It had all started with one little, innocent game. She hadn't even _wanted_ to participate, but _seriously_, what choice did they leave her?

_Damn, I'm screwed. I mean really, utterly, totally **screwed**. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I knew it! But nooooooo I just had to be such an idiot and…- ughh! Man, I feel so stupid and frustrated and, and, and I'm really gonna kill Ino and Sakura and, and **even** Hinata after this! If **he**'ll let me outlive this anyway. But since we're talking about Neji here, I suggest the chance of me surviving is close to 0.00000000000000123. Or no, more like **MINUS** 0.00000000000000123._

There he was. Bare-chested with _only_ his boxers on. His hair no longer pulled into a strict ponytail and freely cascading down onto his back, the messy state of it, making him look _too_ cute for his own good. He had his arms crossed and was momentarily preoccupied with glaring two holes into her skull. All in all, he didn't look pretty much _happy_. He didn't look happy _at all_. Who could blame him? It was like 4 a.m. in the morning, and there she was, standing in the middle of his bedroom, caught with his damn, friggin' silken undie in her hand. If the situation were vice-versa, she wouldn't be exactly _charmed_ either. While mentally cursing herself to death, she thought back at what made her the victim of this _unfortunate _circumstance.

"_**Ten-Ten! I'm sooo glad you could make it!" **_

**_The pink-haired energy-blob made its way to the weapon mistress, while taking her into a firm hug. _**

"_**Sa-ku-ra-chan! I..- can't.. – breath..-!" Immediately the said person let go, looking apologetically. **_

"_**Sorry! Just didn't expect you to come." **_

**_Ten-Ten smiled cheekily. "Well, the mission kinda ended sooner than we thought, so.."_**

"_**You're just in time girl!" Ino said winking. "We were about to start playing truth and dare."**_

_**Somehow, Ten-Ten didn't have a good feeling about this.. **_

"_**Er..- guys… Why don't you play? I'll just watch..-"**_

"**_NO WAY!" Echoed throughout the entire room, while Ten-Ten just sighed. _**

"_**Okay, okay! Whatever!" **_

_**She walked over to the circle and sat between Hinata and Temari. Ino and Sakura were sitting on their opposite. A sick smile gracing their lips.. **_

_**Ten-Ten shuddered. This really, REALLY didn't feel right.. **_

"**_So, who's starting?" Temari asked bored, playing with her 'mini-fan' while sending fractions of wind across the room. _**

"**_I'll go!" Ino chirped happily. _**

_**Everyone nodded in response. **_

"_**Hmm.. okaaay! I'm choosing…. Hinata!"**_

"_**Eek!" The timid girl squeaked at hearing her name. **_

"_**Aw.. don't be such a coward! Hina-chan!" Ino said playfully, making her blush. **_

"_**H-hai."**_

"_**Anyways! Truth or dare?"**_

_**Hinata hesitated a moment before she answered. **_

"_**T-truth."**_

**_Ino closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they twinkled naughtily. _**

"_**Tell me what you dreamed of last night."**_

_**Hinata choked, just right after she turned into a tomato.. **_

"_**I-I, a-ano, I d-don't r-remember." She said hanging her head down. **_

_**Unfortunately, Hinata was a very, very bad liar… **_

_**Ten-Ten seriously felt sorry for her**_

_**Ino tsk-ed while shaking her head.**_

"_**Come on! Hi-na-ta!"**_

_**The poor girl turned even more red, if possible. **_

"**_I-it was a-about Na-Naruto-kun!" She forced out, twiddling her fingers in front of her. _**

_**The room went silent while Ino excitedly jumped up and down. **_

"**_Omygod! Tell us EVERY detail… And don't even_ try_ to skip one.."_**

_**Hinata bit her trembling lip. **_

"_**I-I.. w-was..- and h-he..- we..-"**_

"**_And now in a language we CAN understand, thank you very much." Temari said , raising her eyebrow. _**

"**_W-well, Naruto-k-kun t-took me o-on a picnic at s-some field with b-beautiful flow-wers. A-and we were w-watching the st-stars, they were so pretty..-" She sighed and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her wonderful dream. Somehow her stuttering stopped and _**

**_she didn't open her eyes as she continued. _**

"_**I was admiring the starts and said they were so beautiful. But then.. he.. he..-" She interrupted, sighing dreamily. A soft smile gracing her lips. **_

**_All of the girls were staring at her, hanging on her lip and wanted to hear some more. _**

_**Hinata was totally lost in her dream again..**_

_Hinata was admiring the nice view, mother nature had fortuned them with. It had been such a beautiful night, and she'd such a nice time with Naruto-kun… _

_She sighed contently. _

"_The stars.. they are so beautiful, don't you think, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yes.. you are, Hinata."_

"_Eh?"_

_Hinata slowly turned around, her eyes wide from shock. There he was, not looking at the stars, but looking at **her**..! _

"_N-Naruto-kun!" _

_He grinned his foxy-grin. Inching closer to her.._

"_What? **Hina**.. I'm only telling the truth.." He said innocently. _

_Somehow that sentence made her blush more._

"_H-hina?" She stuttered embarrassed. _

"_Yep!" He said chuckling. _

"_You know, you look so cute when you're blushing.. It makes me want to do **stuff**..-"_

_Hinata's heart was beating like there were no tomorrow. Even if she was a bit scared.. she couldn't help but to be curious about that last sentence. It made her feel warm inside._

_She gathered all of her courage before answering._

" _What **stuff** did you exactly have in mind?" She asked, wetting her lips. _

_He got even closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and closed her eyes. _

"_Well, ya know what.. Can't really tell.. I would just have to **show** you, wouldn't I?" He whispered huskily in her ear, while he tugged a lock of her navy hair behind her ear and added._

"_Hina-chan.."_

"_Naruto-kun." She murmured. _

_He started giving her little kisses all the way up her neck. And pulled her in for a passionately kiss._

_Hinata overwhelmed him with equal passion. And then he……-_

"_Hina..-"_

"_-...TAAA"_

"_HINATA!"_

"_**HINATAAA!"**_

_**Ten-Ten shouted for the thousandth time. **_

_**Finally, the Hyuuga-heirress , opened her half lidded eyes. **_

"_**Naruto-kun.." she sighed happily. **_

"_**Hinata-chan! Snap out of it!" Ten-Ten yelled, still blushing from the story. **_

_**All of the other girls were pretty much in the same state. Even Temari's cheeks were painted in red. **_

**_Who would've thought.. The pure, little, timid, innocent Hinata…. _**

_**Hinata almost fainted after she realised she'd just told everything out loud.. **_

"_**Shit! Hinata! Thanks to you I'll never be able to look at Naruto the same way!" Temari said, trying to beat Naruto's image out of her mind.**_

"**_Aww! Ten-Ten! You game breaker!" Sakura nagged. "She was _so_ close at telling us what the 'stuff ' was!"_**

_**Ino giggled madly, while poor Hinata almost died of embarrassment. **_

"_**Anyways, Hinata-chan! It's your turn!"**_

_**Hinata shyly looked up. **_

"**_T-Ten-Ten-san, t-truth or d-dare?"_**

_**The weapon-mistress shrugged her shoulders. After the whole truth-display of Hinata, she'd rather take dare. And, this was Hinata she was talking about.. I mean how bad could it be… right? **_

"_**Dare."**_

_**That was when she made the biggest mistake of her life.. **_

**_And very, _very_ soon, she would find out.. _**

**_Hinata bowed a bit over and a shadow cast across of her eyes. A weird smile was gracing her lips… Frankly, it was creeping the shit out of the bun-haired girl._**

**_For a second Ten-Ten seriously regretted choosing 'dare'… _**

"_**Ano..- I dare you to sneak into Neji-niisan's bedroom..-"**_

_**Everyone gasped while Ten-Ten's eyes widened. **_

_No.. way..-_

"…_**- and steal one of his underwear.."**_

_-.. in HELL!_

_**Ten-Ten almost fell over while Sakura squealed and Ino congratulated Hinata for her outstanding brilliance. **_

"**_WHAT!" Ten-Ten shouted terrified, looking like a poor cat who'd been cornered by several flesh-eating dogs. In reality there wasn't that much of a difference, _really**

"_**Wow..," Temari exclaimed," that was seriously a cruel one. I guess it's the quiet ones you have to fear after all…" **_

**_An image of her little, cute, murderous, _silent_ brother popped into her mind._**

"**_Yep! _Definitely_ the quiet ones.."_**

"**_H-Hinata!" Ten-Ten stuttered. _**

"**_You're not like … serious.. _right_..?" She asked hopefully._**

_**Hinata batted her eyes. Radiating innocence at full power. Ten-Ten started to lighten up. The Hyuuga-Heirress probably just meant it as a joke. **_

"**_U-um, yes. I am _very_ serious.." _**

**_Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ a joke after all. Right there and then, Ten-Ten finally understood what Iruka-sensei had meant with: 'Looks can be deceiving..', at the Academy._**

**_She would never, NEVER underestimate anyone anymore. NEVEEEER!_**

_**There she was. She'd finally managed to get into his room through his window, which he had, -…thank God…-, left open. And somehow he still hadn't noticed her!**_

_Maybe I have a chance to get out of this alive after all… _

**_Really.. Who was she kidding anyways…? _**

_**While standing on the edges of her toes, she glided through his room as soundless as possible. **_

_Hah! There it is! The drawer Hinata described! _

**_She turned around for a last time. Looking at the figure lying on the simple bed at the edge of the room. He just had a fight with the sheets a moments ago, almost giving her a heart attack. But then he finally calmed down and locked it between his legs. She forced down a chuckle at memorizing it. He was looking so… so… _**

_Cute!_

_**She decided.**_

**_After 'checking him out', she picked up all of her courage and turned around, slowly and especially _carefully,_ opening the drawer…._**

_**TADAAAAAAA! **_

_**There it was.. Or no, more like; there ' they' were..**_

_**A lot of nice looking white and black boxers! **_

_**She pondered a bit of which one to take, but then her hand reached out for the single navy one, lying in the middle. **_

_Wow.. so soft..!_

_**She admired the piece of expensive and exquisite underwear, now in her possession. **_

_**It had to be silk! **_

_**Suddenly an image of Neji wearing that particular garment popped into her mind…**_

**_The way it would compliment his pale, flawless skin. And especially the way it would hug his strong, muscular thighs and…- _**

_**Her face turned red. **_

_You bad girl, Ten-Ten! Bad, bad, BAAAAD Ten-Ten! _

_Must have pure thoughts.. _

_Must have pure thoughts.. _

_MUST HAVE PURE THOUGHTS!_

**_She knew she probably should get the hell out of there, now she'd accomplished her 'mission', but somehow _that_ image just couldn't get out her head and she was tempted to give the Hyuuga prodigy another glance. And in a spur of the moment, she carelessly turned around to look at him, making the soft material glide out her hand, she lost control of it, and made it fly through the entire room, making it land on the centre. _**

_SHIT!_

_**This just really, REALLY wasn't funny. **_

_**Sweat trickled sown her back as she made her way to the undie, step by step. **_

_Almost there! _

_4 steps.._

_3 steps.._

_Just 2 steps.._

_1 step… !_

_Yes!_

**_She'd made it! A smile of victory was plastered on her little, red lips. _**

_**Just as she reached out and finally retrieved the boxer…..-**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

Neji was pissed. No, Neji was beyond _pissed_. 'Pissed' didn't even come close to describe the things he was feeling right now.

Yesterday night, rather like, 3 hours ago, he'd come back from a very _tiring_ and _long_ mission in which he hadn't slept for 2 days straight! So to say that he was a bit tired, was a huge understatement! When he finally came home, he took a nice hot shower, brushed his hot hair, wore his nice black, silken boxer and literally _jumped_ into bed.

So even when the poor guy heard some weird noise, he ignored it; trying his best not to wake up and kill the next best thing. At feeling a faint chakra signature nearing his bed, though, he decided it was time to wakey-wakey and beat the crap out of the person who had dared to disturb _him_, **the** Hyuuga Neji.

But when he discovered _who _this intruder was, he had second thoughts…

That still didn't mean he _wasn't_ pissed off or anything…

"_Ten-Ten_, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

The girl in front of him gulped and watched him with wide eyes.

"E_he_he_he_.. Neji! Hi! I- I just thought I'd drop by to ask you about your…- about your… -.._mission_..-! "

She hid the undie behind her back as she tried to find a _save_ way to get out of this mess.

Unfortunately she couldn't find one.., and Neji also had noticed her hiding something.

He snorted, completely not believing a _shit_ she was telling.

"You dropped by… at _this _hour of the day?"

She smiled cheekily.

"What? It's not _that_ late, is it?"

"Ten-Ten… It's _4:30 a.m_."

She slapped her forehead disbelievingly.

"Oh my! _Man_… I seriously didn't know! Er..- _sorry_?"

His eyes narrowed.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

She looked anywhere but his eyes, smiling nervously.

"N-Nothing!" She answered a bit too fast.

"_Ten-Ten_." He warned.

She sighed, defeated.

He was a HYUUGA for f-ck's sake! He could see through her whenever he wanted anyway.

Forcefully shutting her eyes, she moved her hand from behind her back, showing him the material she was previously hiding.

**For a moment it was dead silent. **

"Ten-Ten.., is that my..- my.. _boxer_..?" He slowly asked, a bit taken aback.

She nodded, too embarrassed to open her mouth and eyes.

She just stood there for a while, when she heard some shuffling.

"Ten-Ten. _Open_ your eyes."

"But I don't wanna…"

"Open."

"N-No!" She replied stubbornly.

"_Ten-Ten_."

"Okay! Okay!"

She slowly opened one eye, and the next one followed soon.

"Neji!"

She discovered he was standing _very_ close, not letting his eyes linger away from her for even one second.

"_Neji_! I swear! I..- I..- I didn't want to! T-They forced me! Sakura's birthday! Dare! Truth… Hinata..- Ino… you..- _boxer_..!"

He silenced her by raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Am I supposed to make any sense of this?"

She bit her lip. Attempting to make a proper explanation. He didn't let her, though.

"First you disturb me in the middle of the night..-"

"-.. But N-_Neji_!"

"..And then you attempt to steal my undergarments..-"

"I..- I..-"

Her cheeks turned red as he leaned in further.

"What should I _do _with you… _hn_…?" He whispered mockingly in her ear, caressing her with his hot breath and making her breath stitch in her throat.

"U-umm.. just maybe.. you could.. _let me go_..?"

He smirked wickedly.

"Don't even _try_ to push your luck." He stated mono-toned, making her take a few steps behind, while he chuckled as she hit the back of the bed.

_Crap! Crap! CRAP! He's coming my way! Can't run away!_

He slowly took a few steps forward, cornering her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Her hands trembling, Ten-Ten tried to find a way out.

Left?

Right?

_No_! How could she? When his two muscular arms were preventing her by leaning on the edge of the bed?

In front?

_Hah_! Also impossible! His well-toned torso was a proof of this. How in the world could she get pass through _that_ and not die of blood loss due the bleeding of her nose?

Up?

Her eyes locked with his half-sleepy, sexy ones. And those lips…

They were making her breathing shallow.

_Down_?

Let's not even go there! Everything was the fault of one of his _damn_ boxer anyway, which, she'd just noticed, made his ass look even **finer**!

_Damn Hyuuga! Damn boxer!_

"_Hmm_.. You know _what_? I think I've find out the perfect thing to do.. "

Before she could even register that sentence, he'd already picked her up bridal-style and threw her onto the comfy bed, making her yelp.

"Neji! What are you..-!"

After that, he positioned himself next to her and pulled the sheets over them.

It was silent again.

"Er..- Neji?" Ten-Ten asked, her heart beating rapidly while she was trying to figure out what _exactly_ happened.

"Hn?"

"What are we doing?"

"Trying to sleep." He responded gruffly.

"Yeah, I know what _you_ are doing, but what am _I _doing here?"

"Besides stealing my boxer?" He stated, with a bit of amusement evident in his normal- stoic voice.

"Neji!" She huffed, her eyebrow twitching.

He sighed and placed his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in.

She gasped at the intimate contact.

"Ten-Ten_, just_ _shut up and sleep_."

She sighed, finally accepting her defeat, _for now_.

"Whatever. I just want to say that I happen to _drool_ when I sleep, _and_ kick, _and_ talk, _and_ steal the covers, _and_….-"

She felt a small smile tugging at the end of his lips against her skin.

"Just as long as you keep away from my _underwear_, I assure you that I'll be fine."

She laughed innocently.

"Well…, about _that_, I really _can't_ promise anything…"

It was too tempting. And after all, wasn't she just a normal _human being_ and plus a _girl_ at that? And since when could a girl resist a cute boxer, especially if Hyuuga Neji was in it?

After all, girls just wanna have fun.. And even the bun-haired girl wasn't an exception at that….

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Liked it...? Luuuved it..? Hated it...? **

**Thanx for botherin' to read and puh-lease lemme know what cha think..!**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


End file.
